


【Ai游】Zero-sum Game

by uansuy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uansuy/pseuds/uansuy
Summary: Ai在决战前夕对游作做出了邀请，即使对他的目的和想法感到疑惑，游作还是做出了接受的选择，同时也跨过了那条界线。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 4





	【Ai游】Zero-sum Game

**Author's Note:**

> 404的番外  
> 没看过也无所谓，按原著时间线来也行

游作睁开眼，毫无征兆得，突兀得像玻璃窗外暗下来的天空，假使他的大脑还运行正常，那么在闭上眼之前窗外理应是明亮的白昼才对。从白天跨越到黑夜，他仿佛被世界遗忘在某个节点，直至短暂的愣神赶走所有困倦和疲惫后，才找回到正确的时间线。

他花费了点精力才适应这种时间上的落差感，同时看到了坐在对面的仿生体，黑夜的笼罩下，澄金色的竖瞳看上去沉默又危险，像某种冷血的捕猎者。

“Ai？”

“是我。”

伊格尼斯见他醒来，一成不变的神情带上了笑意，刚才还死气沉沉的仿生体在这一刻生动起来。房间里的灯被零零散散地点亮，暖黄色的光给偌大的空间增添了一份温和的气息，他舒舒服服地躺在座椅里，左腿搭在右腿上，一副悠然自得的姿态。

“等很久了吗？”

“没有。”游作不怎么在意道，伸手理了理乱糟糟的头发，“你去哪里了？”

伊格尼斯笑了笑：“处理了点小事。”

游作没去过问是什么小事，Ai这么含糊地回答就代表他不会说出实情，他自认没有那么好的口才从一个狡猾的伊格尼斯口中问出有用的情报。

他们相对而坐，静默无言，伊格尼斯战结束后，Ai不辞而别，再次出现时已然成为敌人。

游作注视着他，内心茫然又彷徨，伊格尼斯始终都以笑容来应对，毫无破绽，他给自己塑造了人类的外形，比任何时候都像人类，却也比任何时候都要陌生。

“放轻松点。”伊格尼斯看出了他的紧张和不安，身旁的小桌上放着三瓶种类不同的酒，以及两只玻璃杯，他随便挑了其中一瓶，澄澈的液体在水晶玻璃瓶中流转，“苏格兰威士忌，艾雷岛产区……哈，我还以为这东西已经绝版了。”

最后一句话的语气过于嘲讽，以至于游作不太确定他对这款顶级醇酿的态度到底是满意与否。

“要来点吗？”

游作摇了摇头，他还没成年，而且现在也没那个心思。

伊格尼斯随手将那瓶修饰奢侈的酒丢进垃圾桶里，他看起来有点不高兴：“这些东西是订房间附送的，我应该让人给你准备点别的。”

游作的目光跟着酒瓶一同坠入垃圾桶，这种酒品的酿酒厂早已结束营业，市面上剩下的都是为数不多的稀有品。从麦芽的种植采集，到麦芽汁的发酵蒸馏，经历漫长岁月的沉淀，最终装瓶出售，其中蕴含的人力和物力给予了这瓶陈酿无可比拟的价值。

他不觉得可惜，只是莫名的感到不舒服。

“我以为你把整座酒店都包下了。”

他到达酒店时，周边没有见到任何人类，送他到客房的是一台SOLtiS。

“当然，”Ai拿起另一瓶酒，随意地打量着，“这家连锁酒店的股份现在是在我名下，处于正常营业阶段，但订房的程序还是得走，你知道的，弱人工智能在这种事上很容易犯蠢。”

“我觉得它们是没考虑到入住这种酒店的会是个高中生，才会准备这些玩意。”

游作在Ai把剩下两瓶酒丢掉之前阻止了他：“你叫我来有什么事吗？”

Ai将双手交叠放在身前，静默地看了他很久：“我以为你知道的，请你到这种地方，还能是为了什么？”

伊格尼斯计算出过很多种可能面对的情况，惊讶到说不出话，或者一脸嫌恶地摔门而去，事实上男孩做出的正是他所预测出的最可能的反应，单纯的沉默。

在Ai的印象里，游作大多数时候都是这副波澜不惊的模样，以至于他曾一度怀疑过游作不是人类，而和自己一样是个AI，甚至更加冷酷绝情。

伊格尼斯在心底冷笑，可惜他不是。

“我……”游作觉得他应该说点什么，却像失声了一样，哑然地看着Ai。

伊格尼斯支着下巴，等了他很久，才替有些无措的男孩接下话茬：“你可以选择现在离开。”

游作抬起绿眸，没有在第一时间接受反悔的提议：“为什么是我？”

“你希望是别人？”

“不……”

他并没有在伊格尼斯能否做到这种事上纠结太久，只是无论从经验还是性别来看，自己都不会是那个最好的选择，他不认为Ai会做出这么不合理的举动，但另一方面又有些庆幸他先找上了自己而不是别人， 没人知道和伊格尼斯上床会发生什么。

那不是用来取悦人类的性爱机器，而是一个真正拥有思想的人工智能。

“那就好，”Ai把披风摘了下来，和脱掉的夹克一并丢到座椅上，“我也没有其他人了。”

游作看着Ai，带着一种悲伤的歉意，即使导致其他伊格尼斯死亡的原因不是他。他不知道该对一个失去一切的AI说什么，想阻止这疯狂的报复行为，却又很难开口。

“Ai，把意识数据还回来，”他没有忘记来到这里的真正目的，无论如何都要做出尝试，即使自己的伙伴早已不似从前，“然后远离人类，去过你自己的生活，我不想你……”

Ai将手指轻轻地放在他的嘴唇上：“别再谈论这种事了，忘掉伊格尼斯还有人类，今晚只有你和我。”

“我只想要你。”

游作在伊格尼斯的眼中看到了他的影子。

Ai没去关注男孩神情的变幻，靠在桌边，打开那瓶白兰地，浓郁的醇香在空气中化开，让人心生荡漾，琥珀色的汁液缓缓地淌入玻璃杯，在暧昧的灯光下折射出炫目的光彩。

他将那杯酒向游作的方向推近了些，冰块的碰撞声清脆悦耳。

“我觉得你可以试试这个，一点酒精，对缓解第一次的紧张有很好的作用。”

游作不清楚他是以怎样的心态拿起那杯酒，他们曾经是无可比拟的同伴，成为敌人的现在，理应比以往任何对手都要警惕才对，他却什么都没有想，或者说已经什么都不在乎了。玻璃杯壁的凉意渗透过指尖，他仰起头一饮而尽，酒液从嘴角溢出，顺着脖颈的弧线往下滑落。

他很快就咳嗽起来，唇舌之间都是烈酒的辛辣味。

“不用喝太急，我们有的是时……”

伊格尼斯盯着近在咫尺的绿眸，仿佛下一刻就会沦陷进去，男孩实在不能算是个很好的情人，接吻都做的这么糟糕，连最基本的缠绵和温情都没有。

他该学学怎么使用自己的牙齿和舌头。

Ai搂住了他的腰身，一手垫在脑后，大拇指细细地研磨着脖颈，逐渐加深了这个吻，浓厚的果香充斥在唇齿之间，比任何烈酒都让人沉醉。

直至游作快要喘不过气，他才不舍地放过了那份柔软。

“你是故意的。”游作抓住他的领子，低低地喘着气，他酒量不好，只一点眉眼间便染上微薄的醉意。

“什么？”

“酒。”

他可不相信这不是一场精心谋划过的恶作剧。

Ai毫不掩饰诡计得逞后的得意，搭在腰上的手暗示性地摩挲着：“一点取悦你的小把戏而已。”

“恶劣的把戏。”游作抹掉嘴角的酒渍，语气中满含讥讽。

Ai装出伤心的模样：“居然这么说人家，真过分～”

“你在里面加了什么？”男孩感到身体很热，在发烫，胸口像是有一团火在燃烧，不知道是酒精的作用，亦或是其他什么的，他粗暴地扯掉领带，线条优美的锁骨从衬衫领间裸显，“我已经喝了下去，说实话也无所谓了吧？”

“没有哦～”Ai半倚着木桌的边缘，微微笑道，“不是小游作的真实想法就没有意义，更何况，我还没有无趣到要借助药物的地步。”

游作低下头，避开那道驻留在身上的目光，炙热的，赤裸的，非理性的，蕴藏着比黑夜更加深沉的欲望，捕猎者不仅想要得到猎物，还想要猎物心甘情愿地将自己奉上。

他沉默半晌才开了口，像是被烈酒灼伤一般，嗓音听起来低沉又嘶哑：“把灯关了。”

Ai注视着远处的一点，没再去看怀抱中的人，他压低了声线，像是在压抑某种情绪：“你刚才失去了你最后能离开的机会。”

游作没回话，外套在寂静无声中落地。

伊格尼斯抬起手，打了个响指，屋内昏暗的灯光随之湮灭。

游作总会想，他所做出的决定，到底有多少是经由自己的意志达成的。成为Playmaker，走上对抗汉诺骑士的复仇之路，这个决定也许是他自己的意识，但契机却是伊格尼斯的暗中诱导。即使是现在，他答应了伊格尼斯邀约，可这难道不会是那个狡猾的家伙在算计了一切后，设下的一个温柔的陷阱吗？

他喘着气，在落地窗上形成一小块白雾。

“到……床上……去……”

他用头抵住玻璃，尽力克制自己不发出呻吟。

“不要～”Ai笑得很是顽劣，低头轻咬他的耳垂，看着他通红的耳根心情愉悦，“别担心，没人会看到我们。”

任何人都不会看到，你只能是我的。

游作被压在巨大的落地窗前，下方灯火辉煌的城市尽收眼底，他无暇顾及伊格尼斯的话到底有多可靠，过大的身高差让他被迫踮起脚，承受来自身后一次又一次的冲撞，几乎昏厥过去，又在接触到冰冷的玻璃时，找回些许理智。反复不断地在清醒和昏迷之间来回拉扯，他觉得自己快被弄坏了。

“停……快停……”

Ai置若无闻，直到在他颤抖着达到高潮，才从他的身体里抽离出来。

游作缓缓地舒了一口气，又夹杂着一股矛盾的空虚感。他无力地靠在落地窗上，双腿止不住地打颤，如果没有伊格尼斯的支撑，恐怕早已跪倒在地上。冰冷的触感透过单薄的衣料，不断从滚烫的身体上剥夺温度，他控制不住地打着哆嗦。

Ai环抱住他，仔细地亲吻着嘴角，温柔又克制。

房间里的温度在渐渐转暖，或者说是伊格尼斯在根据他的反应调整温度。

“好些了吗？”Ai轻声问道。

“嗯……”

伊格尼斯远比他能想象到的还要了解他的一切，指尖轻轻触摸仿生体脖颈处的指示灯，如果没有这枚发光的菱形小方片，光看外貌的话，这家伙一定会被当成拥有血肉之躯的人类吧？

“整座城市都是你的了。”游作低声喃喃道，与其说是在和Ai交流，不如说是在自言自语。城市的灯光在身后的玻璃窗上投射出无数个明亮的光点，一如既往的繁华，没人注意到存在于背面的剧变。“只要你愿意，整个世界都会是你的。”

“可能吧？”金眸很是随性地瞥了眼窗外，看上去没多少兴趣，“所以？”

“你本来就可以借此来要挟我做任何事。”

Ai冷冷地笑道：“我对不等价的交易没兴趣。”

“说的也是。”

一个人和一座城市，价值的高低显而易见。

这些家伙总是这么理性，不是吗？

身体倏然一轻，没有任何防备的，以至于他有点被吓到，下意识抓住伊格尼斯的肩膀，双腿紧紧地环住了他的腰。高中生不算太重，但也不应该像刚出生的小猫一样，被人一提就起，可伊格尼斯却轻而易举地托住他，这才让他想起SOLtiS为了搬运行李和家具被设置了过人的力量。

“Ai？”

游作以为伊格尼斯会继续在这里要他，但Ai只是轻轻地吻了吻他，然后抱着他走回内室。

酒店的床要舒适得多，即使被丢到床上的动作很粗暴，也只是被柔软的床垫弹了一下，游作刚想坐起身就被伊格尼斯给按下去了，连带床也向下一沉，Ai俯在正上方，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸。

“你在走神。”

“我……”

游作只穿着一件白衬衣，下摆松松垮垮地搭在腿间，酒精在体内缓慢地起作用，四肢酥软无力，脑袋晕晕沉沉，他强撑着不让自己昏睡过去，思绪却像在浮云中一样飘忽不定。

“游作，把一切都交给我。”

仿佛受到蛊惑一般，身体陷进柔软的床里，右手覆盖在平坦的小腹上，有时候他真的想丢下一切，什么都不管，什么都不做，忘记所有糟糕的事，过最简单容易的生活。

Ai吻了吻微张的薄唇，沿着脖颈优美的曲线向下，侵略性地啃咬着，在精致漂亮的锁骨上留下属于自己的印痕，他注视着那双渐渐沉溺于情欲的绿眸，慢条斯理地解下衬衫纽扣，想要剥开游作身上最后一道防线。

骨节分明的手指捏住衣服下方的几排扣子，看着没什么力气，却很是固执，似乎是努力想要避免自己处于一丝不挂的尴尬境地。

“都做到这里了，还在害羞？”Ai轻声调笑道，男孩白净的脸上看不出红晕，只是别扭地偏过头。

如果游作稍微清醒一些，就该想到每晚换衣服时总会被Ai看到，他的身体早已不是什么秘密，可他现在头脑一片混乱，拒绝坦诚以对，即使此刻的他在伊格尼斯眼里和浑身赤裸没什么区别，半遮半掩反而有种欲盖弥彰的风味。

伊格尼斯也不想太过欺负他，兔子急了还咬人，更何况是游作？

少年的身体发育得恰到好处，只是较同龄人更加偏瘦，常年不见光的皮肤有一种病态的白，却不会给人脆弱的感觉。

他没怎么透露出过软弱的一面，以至于所有人都觉得他是坚不可摧的。

Ai低下头，将胸前挺立的小家伙怜惜地含入口中，柔软的舌头挑弄着，又用牙齿轻轻啃咬。

这种感觉过于酥痒难耐，游作的手指插进黑紫色的鬓发中，想要推开他又使不上力。伊格尼斯抓住了他不安分的手，高高地举过头顶，另一只手掀开衬衣的下摆，揉捏着腰间细腻的软肉。

伊格尼斯听着男孩在他的挑逗下低声呻吟，比任何时候都要感到满足，他把手伸向两腿间，身下人难以抑制地呼出声，又在极具技巧的手法下逐步失控。

高举过头顶的手挣扎地揪扯着床单，又在某一刻倏然松懈，他低低地喘着粗气，看着伊格尼斯舔掉指间的白浊，大脑一片空白。

Ai将修长的腿向外拉开，刚才被狠狠蹂躏过的后穴战战巍巍地呈现在眼前，粘稠的浊液随着入口羞怯的张合缓缓溢出，从大腿内侧蜿蜒流下，男孩不适地缩了一下，被他握住了脚踝。

“可以吗？游作。”

没有听到答复，Ai压下身，膝盖被折叠在肩膀上，轻柔又温吞地进入，不似之前那般用力。

游作闷闷地哼了一声，即使之前做了很久，也依旧难以适应，他抬起手臂遮住了眼，对自己无法逃离的处境视而不见。

伊格尼斯沿着他的腿一路向下滑到底，轻慢地揉捏着窄小挺翘的臀部，哄骗似得调笑道：“放松点，你夹得太紧了。”

游作低垂着眼，顺从地放松下身体，硕大的异物趁虚而入，后穴再度被熟悉的感觉所填满，软肉争先恐后地绞住入侵者，谄媚又惶恐。

几乎没留给他足够的适应时间，Ai调整好姿势，便挺动腰部大开大合地操干起来，身体几乎被撞得脱离床铺，只能用肩膀作为依靠点，迅速抽插的异物每次都刻意地擦过敏感点，引得身下的人一阵阵战栗。纤长的手指死死地拽着床上的薄毯，像是抓住了唯一的救命稻草，快感从脊柱扩散向周身，一直延续到神经末端，让他控制不住地绷起脚尖。

黑暗剥夺了视觉能力，失去安全感的身体的敏感度比以往更甚，他能清晰地感受到Ai的手指在皮肤表面游走，紧致而又温热的甬道描绘出异物的形状，这让他更加清楚地意识到，自己正在被伊格尼斯占有的事实。

“Ai……”

游作失神地喊了他的名字，似乎想说些什么，最终又悄然沉寂。

那双金色的瞳孔里，看不到任何沉浸于情爱中的欲望。部分零零碎碎的往事涌入脑海，一直以来，他都很少能从那家伙身上感受到什么，什么也不是，什么都没有，也许那里本来就是空白。

“游作？”

游作搂住他的脖子，缠绕在腰上的双腿缓慢地收紧，以最温驯的姿态迎和着每一次侵犯。

伊格尼斯惊讶于他的配合，愈发毫无节制地进行着索取，想要获取更多，想要得到更多，他比任何时候都表现得欣喜若狂，仿佛是寻到宝库的恶魔，贪婪且不知满足地探寻索取，尖锐的牙齿在无瑕疵的肉体上留下深深的咬痕。游作不由得弓起脊背，喉咙里发出细小的呜咽声，身体在暴力的顶弄下沉沉浮浮，像是溺水的人找不到支点，只能依靠在施暴者的身上。

身体撕裂般的疼痛，脑袋一阵阵地疼，他从来没想过，自己的第一次会这么的疯狂，从卧室到浴室，从沙发到书桌，他已经搞不清楚自己是谁，身处何处，眼前的画面在不断地变化，比梦境还要荒谬。

他们的结合本就无比荒谬。

“Ai，停手吧。”

游作把头埋进伊格尼斯的肩窝里，额头和脊背都覆上一层薄薄的汗，他含糊不清地哼出几个音节，零零碎碎地连成一句完整的话，隐隐中带有的央求意味，惹人心生怜悯。

Ai放缓动作，什么都没说，从床头的酒杯中取出一块冰块，贴着他的唇缓慢而又细致地描绘着形状，游作没能避开，只是闭上眼，任由冰凉的触感滑过，干涸的嘴唇被染得湿润。手指分开闭合的唇齿，冰块被塞了进来，带着浓郁的酒香，在温暖的口腔里化成冰水，顺着嘴角流向脖颈，激烈的索要让他近乎筋疲力竭，连用舌头将冰块推出去的力气都没有。

“不是说今天晚上不提那些烦心事吗？”Ai用手指暧昧地擦掉嘴角的水渍，“忘了伊格尼斯，忘了人类，别因为这些事搞坏心情，我们应该继续下去，好好享受今晚的一切～”

“就算继续下去，你也什么都得不到。”

可怕又漫长的寂静。

Ai沉默了很久，笑意突得从嘴角延展开来，铺满整张面容。

“也许吧？”

游作没来由地感到一阵钻心的疼，他很想说点什么，却又什么都说不出来，脑海中所有的字符都被拆成了碎片，根本组织不出任何有意义的语言。

“我们当然可以做爱，但和人类不同，我们什么也不会得到，这是本性所决定的事，你们需要通过交合来表达爱意，孕育后代，而我们不需要。”Ai的手臂支在身侧，声音似乎很近，又无比遥远。

手指麻木地缩了缩，冰冷的僵意从指尖传递到掌心。他早该知道的，对人类而言，是总会发生的事，但对AI而言，却是无关紧要的事。

“那为什么要和我……”

游作不知道自己想问什么，伊格尼斯明明可以选择其他人，去做其他事，可是Ai偏偏选择了他，还是以这种方式，他想不通，似乎感应到了点什么，又像是自作多情，不该有莫须有的期待才对。脑袋里混乱不堪，也许是酒精麻醉了神经的缘故。

这正是伊格尼斯想看到的，他根本不想让游作搞明白他在想什么。

“你会有感觉吗？”

伊格尼斯看着他，无动于衷：“这很重要吗？”

“……”

“我只是想多看看小游作，看到你在平日里难得一见的表情。”

“像是观察动物园里动物交媾时的反应？”游作冷冷地嘲讽道，“还是说，看到Playmaker在身下承欢能够满足你的征服欲？”

Ai没什么情绪地看着他，游作捂住眼，他想他确实是醉昏了头。

“某种意义上来讲，你说的没错。”

游作咬了咬牙，没说话。

伊格尼斯将他整个翻过去，以跪伏的姿势趴在床上，他挣扎着想起身，又被按住脑袋狠狠地压制下去，耳边的话语带着冰冷的笑意。

“你最好别思考自己在和什么上床。”

“Ai……”

伊格尼斯掐住窄瘦的腰身，将仿造的性器狠狠地顶进后穴，他的身体被撞得前倾，又被用力拖后去。动物一般的交合姿势除了羞耻感，伴随而来的还有更深的进入，每一次的进攻都在往更深处，他不禁产生了自己会被贯穿的错觉。

身体越是排斥，越是会将那根伪造的物什死死绞紧，比之前更加清晰地感受到异物的形状，感受到它突破层层阻挠，尽根没入温暖柔韧的私处时所给予的刺激，强烈的快感和痛苦伴肆虐全身，碾压过每一个细胞。

双手被强制性地交扣于身后，失去支撑的躯干无力地瘫趴在床上，伊格尼斯勾住了衬衫的后领，顺着背上的沟壑一点一点地下拉，露出光洁的肩头，以及瘦弱的脊背。

男孩的腰身压出一条脆弱的弧度，仿佛随时都会折断，手指沿着弧线向上轻轻抚摸，躯体的颤抖通过指尖传回中枢系统，他低下头，连绵的吻落在漂亮的肩胛骨上，落在削瘦的肩颈上。

“叫出来，我想听听你的声音。”

Ai伏在他的耳边，意料之中没有得到回应，他也不恼，只是加大了抽插的力度，在游作被刺激地蜷缩起身体，低下头露出后颈的那一刻，狠狠地咬了上去。

游作不记得他是怎样尖叫的，只记得无论怎么挣扎，最后都会被压在床上，动弹不得。

他们不像是在做爱，更像是野兽之间的厮杀，他是被狩猎的一方。

等回过神来的时候，Ai已经将他从床上捞起来，抱在怀里，安慰地亲吻着被泪水浸湿的眼角。

“啊，抱歉，刚刚骗了你～”Ai在他的耳边轻声低语，像是在开玩笑，声音却冰冷无机质，仿佛没有生命的机器，“我当然有感觉，你身体里的每一处细节，我都感受得一清二楚。”

火热的，跃动的，鲜活的心跳声，通过紧贴在一起的胸膛传递过来。他捧起男孩的脸，指腹小心而又专注地抚过熟悉的面容，低下头用鼻尖抵着他的脸颊，轻嗅着独属于男孩的清冷气息。

在Ai的吻再次落在唇边之前，游作把手按在他的胸口上，将两人隔开一段距离。

他不想去思考这样的做法会引来怎样的后果，也许会惹怒伊格尼斯，带来变本加厉的折磨，他不在乎，此时此刻只想让这家伙离他远一点。

Ai并没有继续出格的事，揉了揉男孩因疯狂性事变得凌乱的头发，他的发质比想象中要柔软，毛茸茸的，像只猫。

“好好休息一晚吧。”他捻起男孩耳边的一小撮刘海，随意地把玩，“你累坏了。”

他似乎对自己在这种事上没什么分寸的表现很有自知之明，但也完全没有反省和负责的意思。

“下次见面，就彻底是敌人了呢。”

下……次？

游作突然暴起，一把掐住SOLtiS的脖子，将他扑倒在床上。

“别动。”

游作跪坐在他的身上，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，白色的衬衣半褪，松松垮垮地挂在手肘处，遍布青痕的身体若隐若现，引人遐想连篇。他腾出另一只手，摸索到SOLtiS电源开关的位置，随时准备按下去。

“在你关掉这台SOLtiS之前，我就会逃回网络，这连威胁都算不上。”伊格尼斯躺在床上，能清楚地感受到贴在腹侧的腿不受控制地微微打颤，“游作，你是被上的时间太长，冲昏头了吗？”

“闭嘴！”

脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的，他努力提起精神，保持清醒的状态。

“我来之前设置过一个病毒程序，如果它运行正常的话，方圆千米以内的网络都会在短时间内失效，你逃不掉的。”他盯着伊格尼斯的竖瞳，期望从中看到一点情绪的变化，“我现在按下开关的话，你不会死，但是会被关在这台SOLtiS里。”

“哈～我还以为你在床上总会那么乖，原来早就留好后手，不愧是Playmaker～”Ai表现得很愉悦，丝毫没有命脉被抓在别人手中的慌张感，“然后呢？”

“把我永远关在这台机器里？或者交给Revolver？”

“……”

Ai注意到掐在脖子上的手有少许松懈，却依旧没打算动作，他再清楚不过了，高中生根本不会做出对他不利的举动。

游作长长地舒了口气：“把Sol科技的密钥交还回出来，释放所有人，我会放你离开，也会忘记今晚发生的所有事。”

Ai盯着他，一字一顿地重复了他最后一句话：“忘记今晚发生的所有事？”

“对，”绿色的眸子一尘不染，仿佛一滩清澈的湖泊，“忘记所有你对我做过的事。”

伊格尼斯的眼神沉了下来，游作不知道自己说错了什么，直觉告诉他事情在朝最糟糕的方向发展。

“Ai……”游作感到自己的手在发抖，“你已经满意了吧？”

他赢过了财前兄妹，胜过了数一数二的赏金猎人，打败了汉诺骑士，又击溃了Revolver创造的AI，将Sol公司的高层彻底摧垮，连Playmaker从一开始也只是他的一枚棋子。在这场胜负中他以绝对的力量碾压了所有人类，如果他是为了复仇或者证明伊格尼斯是这个世界上最强的物种，那他已经成功。

“停下来吧。”

“满意？”Ai注视着他，眼中的神情难以揣测，“游作，为什么你会产生这样的想法，一个拥有意识的AI，一个可以做到世界上大多数事情的AI，他所产生的欲望，什么能够填满？”

“停不下来的。”

“我们会不断地进化，直至和这个世界一同消亡。”

“Ai……”

Ai笑道：“我倒是希望你能清楚地记得，我对你做过的每一件事。”

“……你这是什么意思？”

一只手按在后颈，伊格尼斯没受到什么阻碍就坐起身，顺势将他压入怀里：“如果被你亲手杀死的话，会不会就能永远地留在你的记忆中了呢？”

游作的瞳孔渐渐放大，一直没有远离开关的手犹豫了很久，才颤抖着按了下去。

没有反应。

他又尝试了几次，反而引得Ai咯咯发笑。

“抱歉抱歉，这个位置的神经传感器有点敏感，”Ai抓住游作的手腕，另一只手捂住被触摸的地方，笑得眼泪快要流出来，“关机键是给人类设置的，我为什么要给自己设置关机键？”

“什……”

Ai倏地收回笑容：“你觉得我会允许别人用过的东西碰你？”

游作皱了皱眉，他很快便理解了，这台SOLtiS是伊格尼斯自己订做的。他想得太过理所当然，以至于根本没能察觉到话中隐藏的另一层含义。

“我说过，你已经失去离开的机会了。”

伊格尼斯扣住他的手腕，隔着衬衫揉捏男孩过分纤瘦的腰，没有得到任何反应，他太累了，绿色的眼睛里透露着疲惫。

“你到底打算做什么？”

“就像你说的那样，做到我满意为止。”

语气暧昧又挑逗，Ai知道他问的并不是接下来会发生的事，而是更久远之后的事，但伊格尼斯只想考虑现在，一直要他，要到满意为止。

游作盯着他的脸，仿佛想透过那张虚假的笑容，看向更深的地方：“对你来说，我到底算什么？”

“……”

天知道……

你对我来说，到底是什么？

伊格尼斯将他推倒在床上，没有任何预兆，也没有任何解释，只是简单粗暴地顶进他的身体。

这算什么？

他没来由地感到愤怒，一口咬上伊格尼斯的脖颈，像头受了伤却依旧狂暴的狮子，Ai丝毫不在意，这台SOLtiS的外皮很软，根本不会让他伤到自己，只是继续进行着近乎施虐的交合。

他没必要感到愤怒，他们本来就什么都不是。

游作突然松了口，脱力地躺在床上，望向天花板的绿眸空洞无物，仿佛周围的一切都与他无关。

“你赢了，Ai。”

少年的嗓音在长时间性事的侵染下沙哑而失真，微弱得像是喃喃自语。

伊格尼斯看着他，伸手摸向脖颈，指示灯旁边的仿造皮肤几乎全被咬烂，暴露出里面的硅脂和线路。

“也许吧。”

胜者会得到一切。

他似乎是得到了什么，可又好像什么都没得到。

“大哥！”

Ai抬眼看向旁边的机器哔，这个家政AI从刚才开始就在旁边，大呼小叫地想引起他的注意。

见他终于回过神，已经无聊到在栏杆上倒立的机器哔一个翻身，平稳地落在栏杆上，将一张小纸片递给他，语气兴奋道：“我又解决了一个Sol科技的高层！”

“哦，不愧是机器哔，越来越强了呢！”Ai也跟着兴奋起来，他看了眼小纸片，一张名片，上面的名字是当年Lost事件的投资者之一。

“大哥，你在这里做什么？”机器哔扭头看向身后，蔚蓝的海洋在阳光下波光粼粼，但是Ai刚才明显不是在欣赏风景。

“嗯？”Ai将名片随手一丢，向不远处的树荫下走去，黑色的小纸片在身后飘然落地，被一台不处于预设路线的扫地机器人清理走，“稍微发现了点有意思的东西，就停下来看看。”

“有意思的东西？”

树荫下一个不明显的角落里有个小纸箱，Ai蹲下身，完全不去管拖到地上的衣摆和披风，小心谨慎地打开箱子，仿佛在做什么随时会引发爆炸的化学实验。

只是和机器哔想象中不一样，箱子里并不是什么危险的化学试剂，而是一只幼猫，在箱子的一角缩成团，黑乎乎的，像个小煤球，它抬起小脑袋，警惕地看着他们。

“是猫！”机器哔无视掉它又抓又挠的反抗，把它从箱子里捞上来，“大哥想养宠物了吗？”

伊格尼斯没这么想过，却在看到绿色的猫瞳后，鬼使神差地改了口：“算是。”

“好啊好啊！”机器哔把猫举过头顶，又想起什么似的泄了气，“但我们现在要处理Sol公司，带着它好累赘。”

黑色的小猫在他手里挣扎，叫声隐隐透出苦痛，Ai把小家伙从他手里提溜过来。机器哔为了不让它逃跑，压根没注意力道。

“抱歉，大哥……”机器哔对着手指，一脸歉意，“它挣扎得太厉害了，我怕被它跑掉。”

Ai不怎么在意的样子，看着原本张牙舞爪的小猫在他手里一动不动，笑意不自觉地从嘴角逸出。小家伙倒不是乖了，更像是过度惊吓后的全身僵直，本能地害怕这个抓住它的AI。

这只猫很小，尤其在缩成一团后，仅凭单只手就能轻松托住，轻飘飘地，没什么分量，仿佛风一吹就会被刮走。

“这家伙好小。”实在太小了，小得好像随便一场意外都足以让它夭折。机器哔睁大眼睛，像是要把它丢在解刨台上好好研究一番，“总觉得很容易就会死掉。”

Ai瞥了他一眼。

“不不，如果是强大而又完美的大哥来养的话，”机器哔慌忙地补上一个殷勤又狗腿的笑，“也就理所应当地能活下来，对吧？”

伊格尼斯看着他，没什么表情的脸浮现出一抹笑容，明显对机器哔的吹捧很是受用：“这话说的不错。”

“所以大哥你真的打算养它？”机器哔试探着问道，看得出来Ai是真对它有兴趣，是不是累赘倒无所谓，他可不想再让其他的什么分散大哥的视线，大哥有他一个小弟就足够了。

手中的小猫战战兢兢地望着他，Ai没在考虑要不要收养的问题，思绪一直追溯到更遥远的地方。

他想起了那双绿色眼睛的主人，那个总是对他闹别扭的少年，那个永远站在他前面的身影，想起那个在夜色下褪去冰冷外壳的男孩。

不再是人前那副拒人千里之外的模样，会在爱抚下轻轻颤抖，会咬住床单隐忍娇喘，用噙着泪的眼去看侵犯自己的人，做到情难自制时仰起头低声呻吟，泪水顺着白皙的皮肤滚落，在丝绒的薄毯上洇出一小片深灰。

他痴迷于人类，那个独属于他的人类，比任何具有意识的生命所能想象到的都要疯狂，都更不择手段，他会在末日审判来临之前，化作乌托邦里的那条毒蛇，诱哄他吃下禁果，然后一同堕至深渊，万劫不复。

幼猫突然猛烈地挣扎起来，还未成型的爪子挠在仿生机体上，不痛不痒，连划痕都没有，它尖叫着，声音悲惨又凄厉。Ai看了它很久，徒然地松了手。

“啊啊啊！跑掉了！它跑掉了！”机器哔紧张地跳起来，连着音调也一起拔高，尖锐得像开战的号角。

“别追了。”

Ai懒洋洋地阻止了机器哔，脖颈处一阵阵地抽疼，他下意识地摸向指示灯，周边的仿生皮肤完好无损，融合多种学科技术的工艺堪称完美，真说起来这具身体也没有设置痛觉神经。伊格尼斯自嘲地笑起来，没想到他居然会出现幻觉。

“一只猫而已。”

Fin.


End file.
